


The Blanket Snatcher

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose Tyler awaken to find that they have a blanket snatcher in their midst.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 1





	The Blanket Snatcher

Winter. The leaves fall off of the trees as it gets colder and colder. People start wearing big fluffy coats as they walk to work. They buy hot chocolate instead of coffee from cafés. They sit by the fire with their families as they listen to holiday music. Most importantly, they use more blankets when they sleep.

Usually Rose Tyler likes as many blankets as possible, even in Summer. The Doctor, on the other hand usually sleeps with none, or one at the most. So when Rose woke up shiverng at midnight, she was rather confused. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to stay warm. She looked over at The Doctor, who was asleep with no blankets on as well.

She lightly shook his shoulder. "Doctor,"

"What is it, Rose? Are you okay?" He woke up instantly, for he was a light sleeper.

She smiled sweetly at him and asked innocently, "Where are the blankets?"

"What?"

"The long, thick pieces of cotton and fabric that keep us warm at night." She replied sarcastically.

"I know what blankets are," he sighed. "but I don't know what you mea-" He saw that the blankets had dissapeared. "Oh."

"C'mon. There's some by the couch and I'm too tired to look for them." They walked downstairs and found those blankets missing as well.

"I think I know who did this." The Doctor looked over at Rose, who nodded in agreement. They quietly tiptoed into their five year old daughter's room. They found her snuggled up in a huge pile of blankets, including theirs. Rose slowly started to unwrap the blankets and The Doctor picked her up. They carried the small child and blankets back into their room. They tucked her in the middle of the bed as they got in their sides.

"Mumma, daddy." The girl whispered.

"Shh, go to sleep Emma." The Doctor pulled the covers onto her.

"Mummy and Daddy love you very much." Rose kissed her forehead.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "I love you."

Rose smiled at him. "I love you too."


End file.
